


Delicious

by howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStoryteller/pseuds/howlingmoonrise
Summary: Series of smut drabbles/oneshots for Kinktober 2018, all D/Leon. Each prompt listed as the chapter title.





	1. Deep-throating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from this list, of which I'm picking one or more per day. Some days are kinkier than others, some I'm hella inspired for and others not as much. Let's see how long I last!
> 
> This collection is not crossposted to FFN due to content.

Leon Orcot is not attracted to Count D. He is  _not._

To start with, he’s totally a criminal and up to no good, no matter how often Leon drops by to check on him and he’s only sipping at his tea instead of-- of running a drug cartel, or a sex-trafficking ring, or any of the other things he’s  _clearly_  doing in his free time when Leon is not around, because there’s no way he isn’t doing anything dirty even if Leon doesn’t know  _what_. He brings sweets and sticks around to drink tea with him only just so he can keep him under watch for just a bit longer, obviously, because Count D needs to be under investigation and this is the only way he can still get away with it when there’s not a case going on. 

 _Obviously_.

The fact that D has his smirking lips wrapped around his dick means nothing.

“Stop smirking,” Leon groans out, even though his dick jumps at the sight. D does  _not_ help when he drags his tongue down the underside of his shaft as punishment, and the smirk goes back in place before Leon can enjoy the sensation. “That’s-- Smug is not-- a good look. On you. Not sexy at all.”

D raises an eyebrow, sharp fingernails doing this curious little thing where they drag at his sensitive bits and he doesn’t know whether to freeze in fear or cum on the spot. He doesn’t need to call him a liar for Leon to feel the shame of it anyway, curling his toes at the same time D sucks him in deeper, tight and hot and so fucking  _wet_ around him, and D looks like he’s enjoying every second of having Leon throbbing and willing under his dainty little hands.  _Every_ look is a good look on D.

Leon just-- he just has to try and keep him in his toes, that’s all. So that D doesn’t get any ideas. Like thinking he can just drop to his knees on the floor of the petshop and unzip Leon’s pants and,  _oooooh_ , and Leon will just forget that he came here to accuse him of--

D’s dark, dark lips meet the base of his dick, swallowing him down to the back of his throat in a smooth move that Leon  _swears_ turnsthe world black for several seconds. 

“Fuck,” he rasps out, or at least he thinks he does. It’s hard to tell at this point. “ _Fuck.”_

Why did he come here again? D moans around his cock, like it’s  _the best fucking thing he’s ever tasted_  and  _shit_ , that sound is gonna haunt his dreams forever isn’t it? He pulls at D’s hair - he must have grabbed on for dear life at some point, but hell if he knows when - and it only makes D moan harder, the vibration sending thrills down his dick that make it very,  _very hard_  not to jerk his hips and fuck into D’s mouth like he wants to erase that fucking  _smirk_ \--

D draws out with one last firm suck and Leon just about faints.

“Well,” he says smugly, wiping at the corners of his mouth. “Terribly sorry I cannot seem to help with your case, Detective. Perhaps if you come back later I’ll have some more information for you, if properly motivated?”

And he’s--

Gone.

Leaving him standing there with his boner wet and standing at attention and desperate to find his way back into D’s mouth and spend himself there like he has nowhere else to go. Leaving him wondering just when his life got so complicated that forgetting to buy sweets before interrogating D leads him to shit like this. Shit. Shit.  _Fuck_.

Maybe he’ll stop by Madame C’s as soon as his dick manages to go down. But not before he cusses D out. 

 _Extensively_.


	2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober 2018! Picking the prompt for this one wasn't even a contest lmao, i just saw "begging" and went straight for it >u>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring an excessive amount of italics and run-on sentences, as usual. Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://howlingmoonrise.tumblr.com) or the [PSoH discord chat](https://discord.gg/gcSMzbC)!

“For fuck’s sake, D!” Leon shouts, the volume of his voice steadily climbing since five minutes ago, when the whole discussion had started. Until his mouth gets ahead of himself, that is. “What do you want me to do, beg?!”

D's eyes go wide.

Leon’s do, too.

Because--  _Fuck_ , he did not expect that kind of slip. Not in a way that isn’t  _quite_ asenraged and done with D’s bullshit as he wants it to be, not in a way that has his voice cracking at the end and his dick twitching to attention inside his pants at D’s off-guard expression.

Shit.  _Shit_. He needs to take it back  _right the fuck now_ , before D’s parted lips press thinly in disapproval and he’s kicked out of the petshop  _forever_ , because there’s no way he didn’t catch that edge of  _wanting_ in his voice and--

D lowers his lids at half-mast, sneering,  _sneering_. “Then beg.”

It’s-- Fuck. Fuck, his pants are too tight and D’s eyes flicker to the general region of his zipper so like _hell_  he didn’t notice the erection chubbing up nicely beneath his disdainful look. Because D has this thing - when he starts talking condescendingly at him, lips curled back so his teeth are bared and sharp, eyes glinting cruelly like it’d be his absolute  _pleasure_ to have Leon Orcot at his feet and at under his dubious mercy - and-- Well. 

Leon might  _want_  to beg.

“No?” D mocks, when the silence stretches on for too long. “And here I thought you were so eager to make it up to me.”

“How should I beg?“ It’s supposed to come out mocking, too. Sarcastic. Like D manages to be. But Leon only manages half a sneer in his one pitiful attempt, and the bulge in his pants is enough to make it  _really fucking obvious_ who’s really in charge here. It’s not Leon. 

Clearly.

D rests his nails against his lips, smirk twisting them all the more darkly. “Oh, dear,” he ponders, as if there’s anything to consider at this point. “My dear detective doesn’t even know how to beg properly! I shall endeavour to teach you, then.”

His smile turns impish behind the sharpness of his nails, alluring and cruel and all the things Leon has ever wanted. He swallows, and the Count’s eyes follow the motion with possessive, unyielding focus, until the movement stops and he snaps his gaze back to Leon’s. A red tongue licks a strip across darkly tainted lips, making Leon become all sorts of light-headed and dizzy.

D’s voice purrs over the sultry air, certain, demanding. “You can start by getting on your knees.“

And, slowly - ever so slowly - Leon does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are to me what sweets are for the Count!


End file.
